


unbroken

by mchnclbrd



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk who tony ends up with, not graphic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchnclbrd/pseuds/mchnclbrd
Summary: spider-man was the epitome of confidence.  he took out local thieves like they were grapes, was able to help people, and never seemed to doubt himself for a single second.peter parker, however, was a different story.  but with the help of the avengers, he might not be so much anymore.yeah, peter parker was far from whole.  but he was by no means broken.





	1. dear diary

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first shot at a marvel fic so bear with me there's a lot of characters to keep track of. also i update slowly and sporadically.

dear diary,

why me? i don't understand.

a superhero is supposed to be the epitome of cool, of confidence. he should be fearless. basically another avenger, even if they don't know that you exist. that's what people expect you to be- an avenger. 

so why did that spider not realize that i am literally the polar-frikkin opposite of all of that?

i'm serious- i'm not sure that anyone could be a worse pick for this job than me. i can barely make it through an oral presentation without having a panic attack, i can barely talk to anyone other than ned and mj. half the time, i skip out of school before lunch because i can't stand the thought of having to go to the cafeteria. 

(ned and mj always bring me food, and at least one of them stays with me for the rest of the afternoon so i'm not alone)

i'm not spiderman. i don't have what it takes.

-peter parker.

peter looked up from his diary as ned and mj approached. mj gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and ned did the same to his other cheek, causing pete to blush furiously.

"guys! we're in school! anyone could see us!" peter protested when ned grabbed his hand.

"chill out spiderbaby, we're in the library. nobody comes here," mj laughed as peter scowled at the nickname.

"spider-man. my name is spiderman." ned chuckled.

"we know babe, mj's just messing with you." he grabbed peter's cheek and pinched it lovingly. "even if you do have the chubby cheeks of a baby." despite ned's teasing tone and good intentions, peter shrunk into himself slightly and felt himself wince internally. 

"babe, what's wrong?" mj asked as she noticed pete shrink back. he was quick to correct himself, flashing a smile before answering. 

"just thinking about our chem test later." ned groaned as mj let her head hit the table dramatically. 

"ugh, don't remind me! i think i might kill myself if the test doesn't kill me first," mj said. peter chuckled despite the voices in his head telling him the same. 

suddenly, the bell rang, indicating the end of their lunch period and pulling peter out of his thoughts. he forced a smile when he saw the look of concern his boyfriend and girlfriend were giving him. 

"guys, i'm fine. stayed up all last night studying. see you guys in chem?" they nodded before peter turned on his heel and walked to his math class.

xXx

after school, peter jumped on the train to his apartment so he could change and go out on patrol. may wasn't there- she was out of town all that week for a work retreat- so he could come and go as he pleased. perfect situation for a boy trying to hide everything from his sole caregiver. he grabbed a banana before he headed out- not enough for his super speed metabolism, but he didn't feel like going to the grocery. may would take care of it before they ran out completely, and she didn't know about the hyper metabolism and the extra need that peter carried with him.

it wasn't long after he swung out his bedroom window before he stumbled upon an attempted car theft. he thought it would be routine- trying to talk the guy out of it by pulling some captain america-type lecture about consequences out of his ass, and if all else failed, webbing the guy to a different car and calling the authorities.

however, today had different plans. today of all days, tony fucking stark had to see him trying to stop the thief. peter knew that stark had been after spider-man for a while, always trying to follow him, discover his identity. probably to control him, to not let him steal the spotlight from the real avengers- the ones he would never be a part of, he reminded himself bitterly about twenty-seven times a day. 

but, despite his efforts to get away as soon as he noticed ironman, stark caught up with him and grabbed him.

"hey punk, you're coming with me."


	2. fifty-eighth floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter and tony get down to talking, and pete meets some of the other avengers. natasha is crazy perceptive, and tony refuses to believe that her intuitions are correct.

when tony arrived at avengers tower, peter in tow, he immediately told jarvis to take them to the fifty-eighth floor. 

"are you sure sir?" he asked, sounding about as shocked as a computer assistant could be. his tone casued peter's heart to race.

"yes, j, i'm sure. bring us to the 58th floor immediately." jarvis affirmed his obedience as the elevator began to rise. the trip took them no more than thirty seconds before tony was shoving peter out of the elevator and into a large empty room, closing and locking the elevator behind him.

the two were silent for a long minute, peter staring at the floor, before tony decided to speak.

"take your mask-"

"i'm sorry!" peter suddenly exclaimed, causing tony to falter.

"take your mask off, then we can talk." peter shook his head.

"i don't want to, sir."

"you've lost the right for me to give a shit about what you want at this particular moment. take the goddamn mask off before i-" he trailed off as peter took his mask off, looking up at him. "jesus christ, kid, how old are you?"

"i'm sixteen," he told tony.

"bullshit. you look, like, five."

"no offense sir, but have you ever seen a five year old child? i'm sixteen." peter snapped at him before instantly regretting it. "i'm sorry, sir." tony just gave a dry laugh.

"don't apologize. that was great." peter looked up briefly, surprise flashing across his face. "when's the last time you've had a proper meal?" 

"i don't know, sir."

"let's make it now. j, common floor," tony called as he dragged peter to the elevator. 

"sir, i don't want to impose..."

"it's not imposing if i'm dragging you. let's go."

xXx

as soon as the elevator doors opened, eight pairs of eyes immediately spun to stare at tony and peter. peter looked down at his feet as one of them gasped.

"mr. stark, you found him! you found spider-man!"

"how many times do i have to tell you, wanda, it's tony. and yes, i did find spider-man."

"the kid looks young. how old is he?"

"he's sixteen nat, so don't get any ideas." tony laughed as everyone groaned. "hey kid, do you want to introduce yourself? come to think of it, i don't even know your name." peter just shook his head, opting to stay silent. "can you at least look at everyone?" peter reluctantly lifted his eyes and was immediately awestruck. 

"you guys are the avengers!" he exclaimed, looking at each of them in turn. "you-you're dr. banner!" he said as his eyes fell on his favorite scientist of this century. 

"it's bruce, but yes. i'm dr. banner, also known as the hulk." peter looked back down at the floor, embarrassed. 

"i never thought i'd meet you in person..." bruce laughed.

"it's okay to be starstruck, kid," another voice said. "i'm steve rogers."

"captain america?" peter said, awestruck again.

"yes, i am. now i told you mine, can we know yours?"

"my name's peter parker, sir," he said quietly.

"he has a name!" a female voice exclaimed seconds before he heard someone hit her. despite the clear playful nature of the gesture, peter flinched. if anyone noticed, they had the decency not to mention it.

"i brought pete up here to eat something. do we have pizza left over from last night?" 

"no, but we got a couple new ones today. what do you like on your pizza kid? we've got meat, veggies, meat and veggies..."

"just cheese is okay," peter said in a small voice. 

"are you sure?"

"yeah, i'm sure." it has the least calories, he thought to himself.

"alright then, j, can you heat up the cheese pizza for peter?" peter heard mechanical whirring coming from the kitchen and his head immediately turned towards the source of the noise.

"are those..." he trailed off, not wanting to be wrong.

"yeah, those are robots. wanna go take a look?"

"seriously?" tony laughed.

"yeah, of course? have at it kid!" peter ran towards the kitchen eagerly as tony watched him go, a smile on his face.

"so tony, what's this kid's story?" natasha asked as she pulled up next to him.

"no clue. he's spider-man. he's young, like sixteen or seventeen i think. i'm not really sure. he looks skinny."

"skittish too, by the looks of it. he literally flinched when clint smacked my arm earlier. no sixteen year old does that, tony."

"nah, he's fine. when were you ever around sixteen year olds who weren't trained assassins?" natasha rolled her eyes.

"i'm telling you, something's off. best find out what it is before it screws him up on an op. i love you tony, but you wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt that this kid's death would put on you."

"that's where you're wrong. i don't care about this kid. he's a stranger to me. i could take him or leave him, i really don't care. but might as well try to use him to our advantage in the meantime."

"christ tony, he's not an object. but just saying, you will care. i know you." she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving tony watching peter tinker with the robots with a smile on both of their faces.

by the time peter was done eating, tony was thinking that natasha may be right.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I know, it's a short chapter, but there's a lot of characters to keep track of in this story. just a heads up, cap/falcon/bucky (at least, planned for the time being) don't play a huge part in this story, so if you expected to see some domestic solider3, this isn't the one for you (though stucky will be a thing in this universe). i toyed with including the alien weapons that pete encountered in homecoming, but i decided against it- i want the characters to be the main focus of this story, not the missions. any description of self-harm that this story may include will not be graphic- it will all be mentioned after the fact, never as its happening. (wow this a/n is longer than the chapter lmao) get ready for some sad peter
> 
> -mchnclbrd


End file.
